


Drabbles from Tumblr

by Dreamwrote



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Gen, Hot Chocolate, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamwrote/pseuds/Dreamwrote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Any prompts from Tumblr that do not fit in my main fandoms. The subject depends on what the requester asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles from Tumblr

Curled up around the fireplace in the Great Hall, lounging on cushions pulled from settees and sofas, Kristoff, Anna and Elsa warmed their bodies after a vicious snowball fight. Ice crystals melted from strands of hair, and Anna let loose a contented sigh as she leaned against Kristoff’s chest. 

“We totally won,” she declared, “For the record.”

“For the record,” Elsa replied, lifting a delicate eyebrow, “Sending Kristoff as a false messenger of peace between factions only for an ambush was a tactic easily seen.” 

“We still got you pretty good,” Kristoff smiled, “And fighting against the formidable ruler herself no less.”

“Indeed, such bravery deserves a reward.”

Elsa waved over a servant who had been lurking in the shadows with a tray emitting the fragrant smell of chocolate. Hot chocolate was starting to be served at every meal for the pleasure of the Queen, her family and her guests, and the rich drink often had people hooked – spiced with cinnamon and vanilla bean with a thick dollop of cream floating atop.

Anna’s eyes lit up when she was passed a mug, diving nose-first into the treat. 

“Aowwwww, thath hoooot!” Anna yelped, sticking her scorched tongue out between lips still foamed with cream. Elsa bit back a giggle, sending an icy breeze towards her sister’s cup with a wave of her fingers.


End file.
